Some in-home client devices include a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) component. A DLNA component provides a mechanism to allow a client device to use the Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP) to discover a presence of a server device within a home network that includes the client device and the server device. However, a DLNA component relies on an evolving standard and requires additional overhead (e.g., computing resources, expenses, etc.). For these and/or other reasons, some manufacturers of client devices, with Internet connectivity, do not include DLNA components in the client devices. As a result, a client device that does not have a DLNA component also does not have SSDP discovery capabilities used for discovering a presence of a server device within a home network.